Michel (2006)
Michel (수호요정 미셸) is an animated fantasy-adventure television series produced by DR Movie and Iconix Entertainment. The series originally aired in Korea between June 6, 2003 and December 11, 2003, consisting of 26 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by ADV Films between May 9, 2006 and March 13, 2007. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Blake Shepard - Meggi *Chris Ayres - Woogy *John Swasey - Boogy *Kira Vincent-Davis - Michel *Luci Christian - Poyo *Mark X. Laskowski - Biam *Robin Terry - Salome *Serena Varghese - Kim 'Secondary Cast' *George Manley - Sitel *Tiffany Grant - Rina 'Minor Cast' *Amy Forsyth - Police (ep13), Town (ep12) *Andy McAvin - Hasan (ep23) *Anna Lee Jefferies - Majest (ep26), Majest Fairy (ep24) *Anthony Benavides - Police (ep13), Town (ep12) *Ben Estus - Joe (ep13) *Brendan Frayne - Police (ep13), Town (ep12) *Carlo Minotti - Expo Staff (ep21), Majest Monster (ep24), Monster, Paparazzi (ep22), Policeman 4 (ep25), Sandie Monster (ep23), Townfolk (ep19), Villager (ep20), Villager (ep25) *Charlie Campbell - Police (ep12), Town (ep12) *Chris Patton - Delivery Boy (ep17), Jafar (ep11), Jimmy (ep18) *Christine Auten - Anita (ep4), Ian's Sister (ep7), Laura, Mahamia (ep11), Tony (ep22) *David Wald - Boris' Friend (ep12), Driver (ep22), Expo Staff (ep21), Nomad (ep23), Paparazzi (ep22), Police (ep12), Policeman 2 (ep25), Townfolk (ep19), Villager (ep20) *Elizabeth Byrd - Paula (ep16), Queen (ep15) *Eric Berding - Boris' Friend (ep12), Expo Staff (ep21), Man (ep17), Paparazzi (ep22), Police (ep12), Policeman (ep26), Policeman 2 (ep15), Policeman 3 (ep25), Shepherd (ep11), Townfolk (ep19), Villager (ep20) *Eric Love - Expo Staff (ep21), Paparazzi (ep22), Townfolk (ep19), Villager (ep20) *Gene Tognacci - Attendant (ep15), Doorman (ep22), Expo Staff (ep21), Old Man 2 (ep17), Paparazzi (ep22), Townfolk (ep19), Villager (ep20) *George Manley - Old Man 1 (ep17), Villager (ep25) *Gerald Hanks - Police (ep13), Town (ep12) *Greg Ayres - Boris, Grandie *Illich Guardiola - Boris' Friend (ep12), Driver (ep14), Serju *Jason Douglas - Brago (ep6), Chief Doyle (ep13), Coach (ep19), Delicious (ep8), Dr. Lloyd (ep21), Mr. Baker (ep18), Sir Brown the Knight *Jay Hickman - Boris' Friend (ep12), Mason (ep23), Sandie Fairy (ep23) *John Gremillion - Dad (ep6), Doctor (ep19), Ian (ep7) *John Swasey - Anna's Grandpa (ep10), Fairy (ep26), Light (ep14) *Jon Duckworth - Doctor (ep8) *Jose Diaz - Mario (ep9) *K.C. Jones - Police (ep12), Town (ep12), Villager (ep25) *Kaoru Bertrand - Police (ep13), Town (ep12) *Kaytha Coker - Tanya (ep5) *Kelly Manison - Donna (ep3) *Luci Christian - Anna (ep10), Birdie the Fairy (ep22), Clara the Fairy (ep20), Elka Fairy (ep24), Fairy (ep26), Iny (ep17), Maria (ep15), Stonie Fairy (ep25), Thunder Fairy (ep21), Treenie Fairy (ep25), Will (ep3) *Mark X. Laskowski - Biam Monster (ep26), Dark (ep14) *Martha Seo - Police (ep13), Town (ep12) *Marty Fleck - Chief (ep20), Mayor (ep4), Mr. Dickens (ep22) *Mike McFarland - Nomad (ep23) *Mike Vance - Expo Staff (ep21), Mr. Harold (ep22), Museum Curator (ep18), Paparazzi (ep22), Policeman 1 (ep15), Townfolk (ep19), Villager (ep20) *Monica Rial - Beatrice (ep9), Eddie (ep8), Electro (ep18), Ellie, Icy Fairy, Plano (ep16) *Nancy Novotny - Amy (ep20), Marina *Rick Buford - Spiro (ep5) *Rick Piersall - Gants (ep3), Parco Molo (ep4) *Rob Mungle - Lucifer (ep23), Policeman 1 (ep25) *Sasha Paysinger - Jenny (ep4), Polly *Shannon Emerick - Delicious' Mother (ep8), Fox (ep26), Queen (ep10) *Shelley Calene-Black - Carla (ep16), Ginger (ep17) *Shondra Marie - Sera (ep19) *Tiffany Grant - Elka (ep17), Mino (ep16), Pakoma (ep24) 'Additional Voices' *Amy Forsyth *Anthony Benavides *Brendan Frayne *Carlo Minotti *Eric Berding *Gene Tognacci *Gerald Hanks *Kaoru Bertrand *Martha Seo *Mike Vance Category:Cartoons Category:2006 Cartoons